Un Amor Del Destino
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Aome Higurashi es como cualquier joven de su edad risueña romántica tierna y alegre, ella sueña mucho con encontrar a su alma gemela un dia ese deseo se le concede mediante un sueño, que en un principio parecio muy simple. ¿Pero que pasara cuando ese chico que apareció en su sueño se vuelva realidad? ¿Sera solo una muy maravillosa coincidencia o algo más?
1. ¿Una Simple Coincidencia o El Destino?

**Hola chicas ¿Saben? Este fue el primer fanfic que escribí cuando apenas tenía 15 años, es muy especial para mí. Ya que lo hice durante una época especial de mi vida, pero también por ser el primero tiene ciertas fallas técnicas los primeros capítulos son cortos pero poco a poco va mejorando está completo son 90 capítulos, y todo está narrado en tercera persona.**

**¿Le dan una oportunidad a mi bebé? *-*  
**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo los utilizo para plasmar mis ideas, así que lo único que me pertenece es la trama.**

**Actualizare cada sábado**

**Disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1** _**¿Una Simple Coincidencia O El Destino?**_

****¿Será cierto eso que dicen que algunos sueños son predicciones y que se vuelven realidad? Esta es la historia de una bella y angelical joven de ojos chocolate, piel blanca como la nieve, y cabello negro como la noche. Que teniendo solamente 15 años, conoció a su verdadero amor en lo que en un principio, parecía solamente un sueño común.

-Hola, me llamó Aome Higurashi.- dijo la bella joven de ojos chocolate con una sonrisa dulce. 

-Hola Aome, mucho gusto siéntate.-ofreció el chico de forma gentil. 

-Gracias.-respondió Aome. 

-Eres muy linda.-admitió el chico. 

-Eres muy amable.-agradeció la gentil joven el lindo cumplido algo sonrojada. 

-Espero que seamos amigos.-mencionó el chico muy feliz. 

-Nada me gustaría más.-aseguró Aome volviendo a mostrarle la misma sonrisa dulce, hizo una pausa y después le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas? 

-Me llamó…- 

En ese momento sintió que alguien la sacudió, entonces se despertó se levantó muy relajada y sin prisa, pensando que era temprano. Pero cuando vio el despertador se aceleró rápidamente se quitó la pijama, como pudo se puso el uniforme y bajo corriendo las escaleras, de pronto escucho a su hermano menor Karin. 

-Buenos días hermanita, ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas?-saludó Karin con un tono de broma y alegría. 

-No me molestes.-respondió Aome algo apenada. 

-Karin, deja tranquila a tu hermana.-pidió la madre de ambos. 

-Está bien, mamá.-respondió Karin.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Karin y Aome tomaron sus mochilas. Y salieron hacia la puerta, se quitaron las pantuflas. Antes de salir su mamá los detuvo. 

-Tengan sus almuerzos, chicos.- dijo su madre entregándoles una pequeña caja a cada uno, antes de que salieran de la casa. 

-Gracias mamá, adiós.-dijeron unísonos mientras se alejaban. 

-Cuídense mucho, buena suerte en su primer día de clases.-les deseo mientras veía como se alejaban. 

Milagrosamente Karin y Aome llegaron a tiempo a la escuela, al entrar se separaron en seguida ya que apenas llegarían a tiempo cada quien a su salón. 

-Adelante señorita Higurashi, alumnos quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera.-anunció el profesor de manera muy gentil. 

-Por favor profesor me apena, no soy ninguna celebridad me llamó Aome, espero hacer muchos amigos, disculpe profesor ¿Dónde va a ser mi lugar?-preguntó la joven algo apenada, por la presentación con sus compañeros. 

-Veamos, te sentaras junto al joven Taisho.-indicó el profesor. 

Entonces Aome camino hacia donde le indicó el profesor, en ese momento se quedó sorprendida.

Pero si es el mismo chico de mis sueños.-pensó Aome sorprendida. 

-Hola, me llamó Aome Higurashi.-se presentó la joven aún sorprendida. 

-Hola Aome, mucho gusto siéntate.-pidió el chico. 

-Gracias, espero no incomodarte.-mencionó Aome algo nerviosa. 

-No te preocupes, no importa eres muy linda.-respondió el chico amablemente. 

-Eres muy amable.-agradeció Aome algo sonrojada. 

-Espero que seamos amigos.-musitó el chico muy feliz. 

-Nada me gustaría más.-admitió Aome sonriéndole dulcemente hizo una pausa, y le preguntó.- ¿Cómo te llamas?- 

-Es verdad, olvide presentarme.- dijo el chico algo apenado la miro un momento, y le respondió.-Me llamó Inuyasha. 

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha.-musitó Aome muy feliz sentándose junto a él. 

En ese momento no entendía por qué pero la mirada de Inuyasha le transmitía una gran ternura, no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos que eran dorados como la miel, era como si solo estuvieran él y ella. 

Mientras en el salón de su hermano menor ocurría algo parecido. 

-Alumnos él es su nuevo compañero el joven Higurashi, sean amables con él.-pidió el profesor amablemente. 

-Mi nombre es Karin, espero que nos llevemos bien-se presentó el chico. 

-Veamos, te sentaras junto a la joven Taisho.-indicó el profesor. 

Al llegar a su lugar, Karin se quedó atónito. 

Esta chica es muy linda.-pensó Karin. 

-Hola, espero que te sientas cómodo en el salón.-saludó la chica amablemente. 

-Gracias, ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Karin gentilmente. 

-Me llamó, Akari.-respondió la chica. 

-Mucho gusto, Akari.- dijo Karin. 

A su hermano y a Aome, les estaba yendo excelente en su primer día de clases, Aome seguía sin entender por qué se sentía feliz estando con Inuyasha, era un sentimiento que no conocía y que nunca antes había sentido. En el descanso Inuyasha la acompaño a conocer toda la escuela; de pronto se topó con sus más antiguos amigos Sango y Miroku. 

-Hola, ¡Sango!-saludó Aome emocionada dándole un beso en la mejilla. 

-Hola, ¡Aome! han pasado ya 2 años, desde que dejamos de vernos has cambiado un poco.-respondió Sango muy feliz. 

-Tú también, amiga.-admitió Aome igualmente feliz. 

-Si Aome, estas más bonita-halago Miroku con una sonrisa atrevida. 

-Hay Miroku tú no has cambiado, sigues siendo un noviero.-comentó Aome riendo un poco. 

-Si lo sabré yo, amiga-respondió Sango seria. 

-Bueno yo… A es verdad no nos vas a presentar a tu amigo Aome.-discrepó Miroku algo nervioso por la mirada de Sango. 

-Lo siento, Sango, Miroku, él es Inuyasha.-respondió Aome presentándolos algo apenada. 

-Mucho gusto, Inuyasha.-dijeron unísonos. 

-Inu, ¡oh! perdón ¿Puedo llamarte así?-preguntó Aome algo sonrojada. 

-Sí, claro.-respondió Inuyasha sonriendo. 

-Inu ellos son Sango y Miroku, mis mejores amigos de la secundaria.-mencionó Aome feliz. 

-Me da mucho gusto, conocerlos.-respondió Inuyasha. 

Una vez que los presento, siguieron recorriendo la escuela los cuatro juntos. Aome aún no entendía por qué le gustaba que Inuyasha la tomara de la mano, y a él le gustaba hacerlo.


	2. Un Sentimiento Doloroso

**Hola aquí vengo a dejarles el segundo capítulo.**

**DiegoRL38: Muchas gracias por el review y tener en favoritos**

**Capítulo 2**_**Un Sentimiento Doloroso**_

****Siguieron recorriendo la escuela los cuatro juntos. Sango, Miroku y Aome iban platicando todo lo que habían hecho durante los dos años que dejaron de verse, Inuyasha iba un poco callado; Aome seguía sin entender por qué le gustaba que la tomara de la mano, y por alguna razón no quería que la soltara en ningún momento. De pronto se cruzaron con su hermano Karin.

-Hola Karin, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó Aome sonriendo.

-Bien, ¿Y a ti?-respondió Karin devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Muy bien, oye ¿Quién es esa chica?-respondió Aome sin desvanecer su sonrisa a la vez que miraba a Akari algo curiosa.

-Ella es Akari, me está enseñando la escuela Akari ella es mi hermana Aome.-las presento Karin.

-Mucho gusto Aome, espero que nos llevemos bien.-respondió Akari contenta.

-Estoy segura, de que así será Akari.-aseguró Aome.

En ese momento volteo y vio a sus amigos un poco extrañados, su reacción era natural ya que con la emoción de ver a su hermano con una chica, se le había olvidado presentarlos, no sabía por qué pero ese día estaba siendo más despistada que de costumbre, esto había empezado desde que conoció a Inuyasha, era como si al estar con él se olvidara de los demás.

-Karin, ¿Recuerdas a Sango y a Miroku?-preguntó Aome emocionada.

-Si no me digas que…-Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Aome lo interrumpió.

-Sí, aquí están.-respondió Aome sin disminuir su emoción-Chicos, ¿Se acuerdan de mi hermano Karin?-les preguntó a Sango y Miroku.

-Sí, no ha cambiado nada.-respondieron unísonos.

-Ustedes tampoco, por cierto hermana ¿Quién es ese chico?- dijo Karin a la vez que miraba a Inuyasha igualmente curioso.

-Si es verdad, olvide presentarlos Karin Akari él es...-admitió Aome apenada por su descuido pero no pudo terminar ya que Akari la interrumpió.

-¡Inuyasha!-llamó Akari muy feliz.

Le dijo abrazándose tiernamente a él. En ese momento no entendió por qué pero la joven de ojos chocolate se sintió triste, como era el primer día de clases los dejaron salir temprano así que fue por sus cosas, mientras las guardaba no podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de Inuyasha abrazando a Akari; cada vez que lo recordaba se sentía triste, pero trato de que nadie lo notara y menos Inuyasha.

-Déjame ayudarte, con tus libros Aome.-ofreció Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió Aome mostrándole una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Te sucede algo Aome?-preguntó Inuyasha algo extrañado por su actitud.

Ya se dio cuenta de que me puse triste cuando Akari lo abrazo, pero… ¿Por qué me siento así?-pensó Aome. 

-No, no me pasa nada Inu vamos nos están esperando.-respondió Aome volviendo a sonreír.

-Si.- dijo Inuyasha no muy convencido de que en verdad estuviera bien.

Qué es esto que estoy sintiendo por Aome, ¿Será amor? Tal vez sí, pero... Ella ¿Sentirá lo mismo por mí?-pensó Inuyasha.

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de salida, esta vez no se fueron tomados de la mano esta vez Aome no se lo permitió, ya que desde que lo había visto abrazar a Akari no le parecía correcto, aunque por dentro deseaba sentir su mano sobre la suya, y no entendía por qué se sentía así esa pregunta no dejaba tranquila su cabeza.

-Adiós Inu, te veo mañana.-se despidió Aome algo seria.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Inuyasha aún extrañado.

Mientras caminaban, por más que trato de ocultar su tristeza no pudo su mirada la delataba, no podía dejar de pensar por que se sentía triste al ver a Inuyasha abrazando a Akari, así estuvo durante todo el camino a casa en menos de lo que pensó ya habían llegado, Aome seguía perdida en su mundo.

-¿Te encuentras bien hermanita?-preguntó Karin algo preocupado.

-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-respondió Aome tratando de disimular su tristeza.

Durante toda la comida no pronunció palabra, no podía lo único que quería era llorar y llorar, no entendía tenía un nudo en la garganta y en el corazón; esto había comenzado a sentirlo desde que había visto a Inuyasha abrazar a Akari, cuando termino de comer salió al jardín. Y se sentó bajo el tronco del árbol sagrado, al estar bajo sus ramas, Aome al fin pudo comprender el porqué de su tristeza. 

-Por fin puedo entenderlo lo que siento por Inuyasha es amor, pero él ya tiene novia Akari es una chica muy linda, se ve que Inuyasha la quiere mucho.-musitó Aome mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas de sus bellos ojos chocolate.


	3. El Sufrimiento De Aome

**Hola otra vez chicas y chicos me da mucha alegría ver como poco a poco mi "bebé" Se los va ganando jejeje de verdad sus reviews son muy valiosos.**

María. **Tranquila ya pronto sucederá **

Fátima Taisho. **Bienvenida y muchas gracias espero verte alguna vez por Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad también**

**Disfrútenlo y recuerden sus reviews y/o favoritos son mi mejor paga **

**Capítulo 3**_**El Sufrimiento De Aome**_

Por más que intentaba ya no llorar las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos sin parar, por fin había comprendido por que se sentía tan feliz estando junto a Inuyasha, lo que sentía por él era amor. Un amor tan grande como jamás había sentido por alguien, pero ese amor tendría que permanecer oculto en el fondo de ser corazón; ya que Akari la consideraba su amiga, y no podía traicionar su amistad aunque se desgarrara de dolor.

Cuando anocheció antes de bajar a cenar, fue a lavarse la cara para que no se notara que había llorado, cuando termino bajo al comedor para que su mamá y Karin no se preocuparan. Durante la cena todo fue tranquilo, a pesar de que frente a su mamá y Karin aparentaba estar bien, el dolor que sentía aún permanecía en su corazón.

-Aome, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases?-preguntó su madre.

-Bien, mamá,-respondió Aome aparentando.

-¿Estas segura que no te paso nada malo Aome?-inquirió su madre dudando.

El sexto sentido de mamá es muy perceptivo, me conoce como nadie.-pensó Aome.

-Si mamá no me pasó nada malo, me volví a encontrar con Sango y Miroku.-respondió Aome tratando de hacer que desviara su atención del tema de la escuela.

-¡Qué bien me alegro mucho!-mencionó su madre feliz y después agrego.- Es que Karin me dijo que te había notado algo extraña, cuando salieron de la escuela.

-No, no era nada malo solo estaba un poco cansada, eso era todo.-respondió Aome sonriendo para que no indagara más en el tema.

Cuando termino de cenar recogió su plato lavo los trastes, y subió a su cuarto en cuanto entro cerró la puerta sus las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar nuevamente sin parar, sentía aún más ganas de llorar que antes esta vez quería llorar hasta quedarse sin una sola lagrima en sus ojos chocolate, no se había dado cuenta de que Karin había entrado hasta que levanto la mirada.

-Karin, ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Aome secándose las lágrimas. 

-A mí no me engañas, como a mamá.-discrepo Karin.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estabas llorando hermanita?-preguntó directamente. 

-Es que estoy enamorada, pero no soy correspondida.-musitó Aome dejando escapar de nuevo algunas lágrimas. 

-¿De quién hermanita?-preguntó Karin algo intrigado.

-De Inuyasha.-respondió Aome tristemente.

-Pero como sabes, ¿Qué no eres correspondida hermanita?-inquirió Karin.

-Porque hoy vi como abrazo a Akari, ella se puso muy feliz cuando lo vio eso quiere decir que son novios.-mencionó Aome aún triste.

Hay hermanita que inocente eres, Akari es la hermana menor de Inuyasha.-pensó Karin suspirando.

-Hermanita, Akari e Inuyasha no son novios son…-Karin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su madre entro a la habitación.

En ese momento entro su mamá, estaba un poco seria era normal ya que era tarde y deberían estar dormidos, no necesito decirles nada con solo ver su mirada Karin y Aome entendieron que quería que se durmieran, así que Karin se fue a su cuarto. Aome apago las luces y se acostó le llevo un rato quedarse dormida, aún en sus sueños seguía llorando. 

Al día siguiente…

-¡Oh no se me hizo tarde otra vez!-gritó Aome preocupada.

Salió de su cama entro al baño se puso su uniforme, y bajo corriendo las escaleras con las prisas casi se caí, aun así milagrosamente llego bien a la mesa.

-Buenos días, Aome.-saludó su madre gentilmente.

-Buenos días…Mamá, buenos días Karin.-mencionó Aome algo agitada.

-Buenos días, hermanita.-respondió Karin.

Desayuno lo más rápido que pudo, cuando terminaron Karin y Aome tomaron sus almuerzos las mochilas, se quitaron las pantuflas y salieron rápidamente hacia la escuela. 

-Adiós, cuídense mucho.- dijo su madre desde la puerta.

-Sí, mamá.-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Camino a la escuela, se encontraron con Sango y Miroku así que se fueron los 4 juntos.

-¿Se te pegaron las sabanas amiga?-preguntó Sango sonriendo.

-Sí, es que no dormí muy bien.-respondió Aome algo apenada.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió Sango.

-Te lo cuento cuando lleguemos.-respondió Aome.

Cuando llegaron se cruzaron con Akari e Inuyasha, por más que Aome trato de que no le afectara verlos juntos no podía evitarlo.

-Buenos días, chicos.-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días.-respondieron unísonos.

-Vámonos Karin apenas llegaremos antes que den el timbre, adiós Inuyasha te veo al rato.-mencionó Akari mientras se alejaba.

-Si.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Adiós, hermanita.- dijo Karin mientras seguía a Akari.

-Adiós, Karin.-respondió Aome mientras lo veía alejarse tras Akari.

-Bueno será mejor que nosotros también entremos ya al salón, ¿Te llevo tus libros Aome?-ofreció Inuyasha gentilmente.

-Sí, gracias.-respondió Aome algo fría.

-¿Sucede algo malo Aome? Te noto rara conmigo.-inquirió Inuyasha preocupado.

-No Inu, no me sucede nada.-respondió Aome tratando de aparentar.

Cuando entraron al salón, por suerte el profesor aún no había llegado así que pudieron platicar un rato.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor entrando al salón.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó poniéndose de pie.

-Alumnos quiero presentarles a dos nuevos compañeros adelante, ellos son Koga Hiraguisawa, y Ayame Tachibana.-anunció el profesor.

-¿Cuáles serán nuestros lugares profesor?-preguntaron unísonos.

-Se sentaran junto al joven Taisho, y la señorita Higurashi.-índico el profesor.

-Aome, que gusto me da verte. –saludó Koga dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-A también me da gusto verte, otra vez Koga. –respondió Aome algo sonrojada. 

-Yo también, me alegro de verte Aome-mencionó Ayame tosiendo levemente.

-Igual yo, Ayame.-respondió Aome sentándose de nuevo en su lugar.

La joven de ojos chocolate, en verdad estaba feliz de ver nuevamente a Ayame y a Koga, ya que a ellos también los conocía desde la secundaria, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Koga, y Aome eran los mejores amigos.


	4. Un Malentendido

**Hola chicas y chicos primero que nada me disculpo por la actualización tardía, es que me quede sin luz el domingo y el sábado estuve muy ocupada con tareas y demás. Aun así muchísimas gracias por sus reviews saben que son mi paga, bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras les recuerdo este fue el primer fic que escribí en mi vida, así que en un principio los capítulos son cortos o algo largos varia pero eso si son en EXTREMO dulces.**

**Gracias Fátima Taisho, elvi, María, Angelesoscuros13, Sakura Gremory, y Guest.**

**Recuerden sus reviews son mi paga disfruten.**

**Capítulo 4**___**Un Malentendido**_

Las clases estaban transcurriendo de forma normal, la joven estaba perdida en su mundo y concentrada en las clases, para tratar de no delatar frente a los demás su tristeza; pero al único que no podía engañar era a su corazón, cada vez que volteaba a ver a Inuyasha no podía evitar perderse en sus ojos, era obvio que eso le sucediera ya que estaba profundamente enamorada, aunque sabía que no debía quererlo su corazón no entendía ninguna razón, más que el amor que sentía por Inuyasha.

-¿Te ocurre algo Aome?-preguntó Sango algo preocupada.

-No, no es nada Sango.-respondió Aome aparentando.

-Quiero que formen parejas, y hagan un proyecto sobre lo que quieran, tienen una semana para presentarlo.- dijo el profesor mientras escribía las indicaciones en el pizarrón.

-Sí, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Bien eso es todo, pueden irse a su descanso.-indicó el profesor dejando el marcador en su escritorio.

Las parejas se formaron de inmediato, los únicos que no tenían compañeros eran Inuyasha y Aome, lo que más quería la joven de ojos chocolate era que ese joven de cabellos plateados y ojos de dorada miel fuera su pareja en este proyecto, pero sabía que no podría verlo y estar a su lado sabiendo que era novio de Akari, pero no tuvo otra opción ya que si no entregaba el proyecto, empezaría el semestre con una mala nota, y eso no le iba a gustar nada a su mamá.

-¿Aome quieres ser mi pareja para el proyecto?-preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado de que aceptara.

-Sí, claro.-respondió Aome.

-¿Me acompañas al baño Aome?-preguntó Sango.

-Sí, vamos.-respondió Aome siguiéndola.

-Espérenos aquí chicos, no tardamos.-les dijeron ambas.

-Si.-respondieron al unisonó.

En el baño…

-Bien Aome, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Sango directamente.

Sango es muy lista, de inmediato noto mi cambio de ánimo.-pensó Aome

-No… No me pasa nada, ya te lo dije.-respondió Aome algo nerviosa.

-A mí no me engañas Aome, tú tienes algo lo sé y no te voy a dejar salir de aquí hasta que me lo digas.-advirtió Sango poniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Lo que me pasa es que estoy enamorada.-respondió Aome finalmente.

-¡Qué bien amiga! ¿Quién es el afortunado?-preguntó Sango emocionada.

-Inuyasha…-respondió Aome tristemente.

-¿Por qué estas triste amiga?-inquirió Sango sorprendida. 

-Porque Inuyasha es novio de Akari, y no puedo poner mis ojos en él.-respondió Aome tristemente.

-Amiga no estés triste, en el corazón no se manda.-comentó Sango consolándola.

Mientras tanto con Miroku e Inuyasha…

-Sabes Miroku, estoy enamorado de Aome.-mencionó Inuyasha muy ilusionado

-Me alegro mucho, y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó Miroku intrigado.

-No… No he encontrado el momento indicado, para decírselo.-respondió Inuyasha algo desanimado.

-Pues el proyecto en pareja, es una buena oportunidad para que lo hagas.-mencionó Miroku animándolo.

-Sí, tienes razón.-respondió Inuyasha feliz. 

-¿Por qué tardaran tanto las chicas?-inquirió Miroku.

-No sé.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Perdón… Chicos es que nos encontramos con Karin.-dijeron unísonas algo agitadas por lo que habían corrido.

-No sé, preocupen.- respondieron al unisonó.

Se fueron los 4 juntos a casa de Aome para hacer sus proyectos, su hermano Karin no iba a estar ya que se había ido a casa de una amiga a hacer su tarea, la joven de ojos chocolate se sentía feliz de poder pasar toda la tarde con Inuyasha, en ese momento se olvidó de todo hasta de Akari.

En casa de Aome…

-Ya llegue, mamá.-anunció Aome entrando y dejando los zapatos en el tapete, a la vez que se colocaba las pantuflas.

-Bienvenida, hija.-respondió su madre acercándose a la puerta.

-Mamá Sango y Miroku vinieron a hacer una tarea, él es Inuyasha.- mencionó Aome presentándolos.

-Mucho gusto, señora.-respondió Inuyasha algo apenado.

-Lo mismo digo Inuyasha, Aome ¿Dónde está tu hermano?-respondió a la vez que le preguntaba a Aome por Karin.

-Se quedó en casa de una amiga haciendo su tarea, en un rato llega no te preocupes. -respondió Aome.

-¿Ya comieron muchachos?-preguntó gentilmente.

-No.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Entonces pasen, la comida esta lista.-ofreció.

-Sí, gracias.-respondieron al unisonó agradeciéndole.

Entonces todos se quitaron los zapatos y pasaron al comedor, la joven de ojos chocolate se sentía muy feliz de que sus amigos más queridos estuvieran en su casa pero especialmente Inuyasha, cuando terminaron de comer subieron al cuarto de la joven, y empezaron sus proyectos un rato después Sango y Miroku bajaron a la cocina.

Esta es mi oportunidad, para decirle a Aome que la quiero.-pensó Inuyasha ilusionado.

-Aome, quiero decirte algo.-musitó Inuyasha. 

-¿Si Inu?-preguntó Aome sonriéndole dulcemente.

- Aome, tú… tú me gustas ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-inquirió Inuyasha algo nervioso.

-Inu… Pero, ¿Y Akari?-inquirió Aome algo triste.

-A ella también le gusta la idea, de que seas su cuñada.-respondió Inuyasha mirándola.

-¿Su cuñada? Entonces Akari es… ¿Tu hermana?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa.

-Sí, Akari es mi hermana menor.- respondió Inuyasha sonriéndole.

-Es que yo pensé, que era tu novia.-admitió Aome algo apenada por el malentendido que tuvo.

-No claro que no entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Inuyasha esperanzado. 

-Si.-respondió Aome algo sonrojada.


	5. El Primer Amor

**Hola muchas gracias por sus reviews de verdad saben lo importantes que son para mí, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este fin de semana bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras y repito para quienes recien se integran esta historia al principio es muy melosa empalagosa pero no se confíen jejeje.**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**

**Capítulo 5**_**El primer Amor**_

La bella joven de ojos chocolate estaba inmensamente feliz, aún no podía creer que ese atractivo joven de ojos de dorada miel y cabellos plateados la amara como ella a él, parecía como si estuviera viviendo un hermoso sueño, del que no quería despertar nunca. Se sentía entre nubes solo quería estar a su lado, se había olvidado de todo hasta de la tarea, ambos estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-Ya regresamos de… ups disculpen.-dijeron Sango y Miroku entrando a la habitación de Aome.

-No… No adelante pasen-respondieron unísonos algo sonrojados.

-Veo que ya le dijiste a Inuyasha, lo que sientes por él.-comentó Sango muy contenta.

-Bueno no, él me lo dijo a mí.-respondió Aome sonriendo algo apenada.

-Así que por fin se lo dijiste, Inuyasha.-lo felicito Miroku.

-Si, por fin se lo dije.-admitió Inuyasha contento.

Durante el resto de la tarde los 4 más que concentrados en la tarea, estuvieron platicando y jugando, las horas se le hicieron muy cortas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hizo de noche, así que Inuyasha tenía que irse.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, amiga nos vemos mañana.-dijeron unísonos.

-Sí, bye.-contestó Aome con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi vida yo también tengo que irme, mañana paso por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela.-mencionó Inuyasha muy feliz.

-Sí, mi amor.-contestó la joven dulcemente.

Entonces Inuyasha y Aome se despidieron con un dulce beso, en ese instante la joven de ojos chocolate sintió como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo, y miles de mariposas en su estómago, era como siempre había soñado que sería su primer beso, de amor verdadero.

-¿Qué sucede Aome? Estas temblando.-inquirió Inuyasha con ternura.

-Es que este fue mi primer beso, debo parecerte una inexperta-admitió Aome apenada.

-No es así más bien me pareces una niña muy dulce e inocente, te amo descansa.-respondió Inuyasha besando dulcemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Si yo también te amo, bye.-contestó Aome al separarse lentamente de sus labios.

-Bye.-respondió Inuyasha alejándose.

Después de que Inuyasha se fue se preparó para dormir, aún se sentía como entre nubes estaba perdida en un mundo de fantasía, del que jamás quería salir en ese momento entro Karin.

-¿Cómo te fue con Inuyasha hermanita?-preguntó Karin curioso.

-¡Muy bien! ya somos novios.-respondió Aome muy emocionada.

-Me alegro mucho, por ti.-admitió Karin contento.

-Gracias, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue con Akari?-preguntó Aome guiñándole un ojo.

-No… No sé de qué hablas.-respondió Karin algo nervioso.

-Vamos Karin a ti te gusta Akari.-afirmó Aome con una sonrisa.

-Si me gusta, es una niña muy linda.-admitió Karin sonrojado.

-Y ¿Ya se lo dijiste?-preguntó Aome emocionada.

-No… No pude.-admitió Karin decepcionado.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta del cuarto de Aome.

-Ya duérmanse.- dijo su madre desde afuera.

-Está bien, mamá-contestaron al unisonó.

Después de eso Karin se fue a su cuarto, Aome se metió a la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, esa noche durmió más tranquila que las anteriores soñando con su amado Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Esta vez, si me levante temprano.- dijo Aome muy feliz.

Se levantó tranquila arreglo su cama, después eso se arregló y bajo al comedor.

-Buenos días Aome, hoy te levantaste más temprano de lo normal.-comentó su madre sorprendida.

-Buenos días mamá, ¿así? No lo había notado buenos días Karin.-contestó Aome con una dulce sonrisa.

-Buenos días hermanita, vaya que el amor hace milagros.-mencionó Karin riendo por lo bajo un poco.

-Karin, guarda silencio.-musitó Aome algo apenada por su comentario.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

-Aome, Karin.-los llamó su madre desde la puerta de entrada.

-Si mamá, ¿Quién es?-preguntaron ambos al unisonó desde el comedor.

-Inuyasha y Akari, vinieron por ustedes.-les dijo aún desde la puerta.

-Sí, en un momento vamos-contestaron ambos

Entonces Karin y Aome recogieron sus platos, tomaron sus almuerzos, se quitaron las pantuflas, y salieron a la puerta.

-Adiós, chicos.- dijo desde la puerta.

-Adiós.- contestaron todos al unisonó.

Todo el camino a la escuela Inuyasha y Aome se fueron agarrados de la mano, cuando llegaron a la escuela, se encontraron con Koga y Ayame.

-Y ustedes, ¿Por qué tan pegaditos?-inquirieron Koga y Ayame curiosos.

-Bueno, es que… Aome y yo somos novios.-respondieron ambos algo sonrojados.

-¡Muchas felicidades!-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Gracias, ustedes también están muy juntitos.-señalaron ambos.

-Es que… Koga y yo, también somos novios.-contestaron ambos algo apenados.


	6. Su Primera Cita

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews tarde pero seguro aquí tienen el capítulo 6 de esta dulzona historia**

**Capítulo 6**___**Su Primera Cita**_

_****_Inuyasha y Aome se alegraron mucho al saber que Koga y Ayame eran novios, Ayame había estado enamorada de Koga desde siempre, pero Koga jamás había querido darse una oportunidad con ella, ya que decía estar enamorado de Aome pero al parecer por fin había logrado entender que la joven, no le podría corresponder como él quería.

-¿Saben dónde están Sango y Miroku?-les preguntaron ambos al unisonó a Koga y Ayame.

-Si están en el salón, vamos-respondieron ambos al unisonó.

Suena el timbre.

-Vamos, ¿Te llevo tus libros Aome?-preguntó Inuyasha tiernamente ofreciéndole su mano.

-Sí, gracias.-contestó la joven tomando su mano algo sonrojada.

-Nos vemos a la salida, chicos.-les dijeron ambos al unisonó

-Si.-contestaron Karin y Akari mientras se alejaban.

Cuando entraron al salón vieron a Sango y a Miroku. Sango estaba seria, más bien un poco enojada, y Miroku un poco avergonzado.

-Buenos días, amiga.-saludó Aome muy contenta.

-Buenos días, Aome.-respondió sango algo seria.

-¿Por qué estás tan seria Sango?-inquirió Inuyasha extrañado.

-Por las costumbres, de Miroku.-contestó Sango enojada

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez Miroku?-inquirieron ambos con mirada seria.

-Yo…Nada.- respondió Miroku algo nervioso por la seriedad de sus miradas.

-¡Nada! ¡Nada! Te parece que casi besas a cualquier chica que se te cruza en el camino, y aun así me dices que me quieres más que como amiga.-le reclamo Sango molesta.

-Eres un sinvergüenza.-replicó Aome sin disminuir la seriedad de su voz.

En ese momento llego el profesor.

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor.

-Buenos días, profesor.-contestaron todos al unisonó.

-Quiero decirles que decidí cambiar su proyecto, en vez de elegir un tema quiero que elijan 1 canción de su artista favorito, y la interpreten.-pidió el profesor.

-Si.-contestaron todos emocionados al unisonó.

Durante toda la clase Miroku se la pasó pidiéndole a Sango que lo perdonara, y según recordaba la joven de ojos chocolate, en la secundaria también fue la misma historia por más que Sango le decía que no iba a perdonarlo, siempre terminaba perdonándolo.

-Sango perdóname, no sé qué me pasa no lo haré más.-pidió Miroku gentilmente.

-Está bien Miroku, te perdono.-contestó Sango suspirando.

-Gracias.-agradeció Miroku muy feliz.

-Esos 2 nunca cambian, Sango dice que no lo perdonara pero siempre lo hace.-mencionó Aome.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió Inuyasha

A la salida se fueron los 8 juntos, Inuyasha y Aome, Sango y Miroku, Koga y Ayame, y Karin y Akari, ya que decidieron hacer sus proyectos juntos solo hicieron una corta parada en la casa de la joven, por una canasta de comida que su mamá había preparado; ya que sería más fácil que encontraran la canción correcta, estando al aire libre.

-Aome Karin la comida esta lista, también les puse algunos de sus discos favoritos, para que les sea más fácil elegir la canción apropiada.- dijo su madre entregándoles la canasta.

-Gracias mamá, al rato volvemos.-dijeron ambos al unisonó.

-Sí, cuídense.- dijo desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondieron todos.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que hicieron fue desempacar todo para comer, más que una reunión para hacer tarea, parecía una cita técnicamente si era su primera cita como novios, no eran los únicos durante el almuerzo todos estuvieron muy acaramelados; excepto Sango y Miroku ya que no tenían bien definida su relación, y Karin aún no le había dicho a Akari lo que sentía por ella.


	7. Su Canción De Amor

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews pero sobre todo por su paciencia sé que he estado actualizando fuera de tiempo porque mis ocupaciones me han absorbido más de lo que pensaba aun así espero que no abandonen esta dulce historia.**

**¿Me regalan un Review?**

**Capítulo 7**___**Su Canción De Amor**_

Cuando terminaron de comer, la joven saco los discos que su mamá había puesto en la canasta, aunque no tenían donde escucharlos traían la letra de cada canción así fue más fácil para cada quien escoger su canción para el proyecto. Casi todos los discos eran de música romántica, pop, y baladas, al parecer la mamá de la joven de ojos chocolate había adivinado que todos estarían con su media naranja, y así era a excepción de Sango y Miroku, Karin y Akari, de los 8 solo ellos 4 no habían declarado sus sentimientos, con la persona que amaban. 

-Nosotros elegimos esta.-dijeron Koga y Ayame. 

-Haber buena elección, **"A Tu Lado"** aquí está la letra interprétenla.- dijo Aome. 

-Está bien, pero no se rían.-pidieron ambos algo nerviosos. 

-No.-contestaron todos al unisonó. 

__Koga__  
**A pesar de algunos cuentos  
Y la lluvia en el camino  
A tu lado sé que está el destino  
A pesar del viento fuerte  
A pesar de los naufragios  
A tu lado sé que estoy a salvo  
Tú me vuelves invencible  
No conozco lo imposible  
Si volteo y te encuentro aquí  
**

__Ayame__  
**Déjame vivir cerca de ti... Siempre a tu lado**

__Dueto__  
**A la orilla de algún beso  
A la orilla de tus manos  
Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado  
**

__Ayame_  
_**Siempre a tu lado...  
**

__Dueto__  
**A la orilla de un suspiro  
A la orilla de tu abrazo  
Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado,  
Siempre a tu lado  
**

__Ayame__  
**Siempre a tu lado…  
**

__Koga__  
**A pesar de la tormenta  
Que golpea nuestra barca  
A tu lado siempre estoy en calma  
**

__Ayame_  
_**A pesar de lo difícil  
A pesar de los tropiezos  
A tu lado nada me da miedo  
Tú me vuelves invencible  
No conozco lo imposible  
Si volteo y te encuentro aquí  
Déjame vivir cerca de ti... Siempre a tu lado  
**

__Dueto__  
**A la orilla de algún beso  
A la orilla de tus manos  
Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado  
Siempre a tu lado...  
A la orilla de un suspiro  
A la orilla de tu abrazo  
Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado,**

**Siempre a tu lado….  
Siempre a tu lado…  
A la orilla de algún beso  
A la orilla de tus manos  
Déjame vivir siempre tu lado  
Siempre a tu lado...  
A la orilla de un suspiro  
A la orilla de tu abrazo  
Déjame vivir siempre a tu lado, siempre a tu lado...  
Siempre a tu lado...**

-¿Qué tal lo hicimos?-preguntaron algo apenados.

-Muy bien.-contestaron todos al unisonó.

-Bien, ahora es el turno de Sango y Miroku, ¿Cuál eligieron ustedes?-preguntaron Aome e Inuyasha.

-Un momento Aome tú e Inuyasha, no han elegido su canción, ¿Acaso no van a cantar?- inquirieron extrañados Sango y Miroku.

-Si nosotros ya escogimos nuestra canción, pero sabrán cual es después de que canten la suya.-respondieron emocionados.

-De acuerdo, nosotros elegimos esta.-dijeron ambos suspirando para calmar sus nervios.

-**"Solo Tú Solo Yo"** muy buena, comiencen.-dijeron Karin y Akari animándolos. 

**_Sango_**  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Un poema dividido entre dos  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Un concierto para un mundo mejor  
Ciento que mi corazón 

**_Miroku_**  
Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor  
Todo desapareció  
Nadie aquí en la clase  
Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Dueto_  
**¿Que será, que será?  
Que sin ti no me apetece estudiar  
Si no estás junto a mí  
La tarea no la puedo acabar  
Ciento que mi corazón  
Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor  
Todo desapareció  
Nadie aquí en la clase  
Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Sango_**  
Todo el día matemáticas  
La cabeza me va a estallar  
Química, historia y el inglés  
Todo se me olvida si me vez 

**_Miroku_  
**Ahora sí, mírame  
Que el maestro no nos presta atención  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Te dedico mis esfuerzos de hoy  
Ciento que mi corazón  
Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor  
Todo desapareció  
Nadie aquí en la clase  
Solo tú, solo yo 

**_Dueto_**  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Un paisaje que no puedo pintar  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Arco iris sobre el cual escapar  
Ciento que mi corazón  
Late un telegrama de muchísimo amor  
Todo desapareció  
Nadie aquí en la clase  
Solo tú, solo yo  
Solo tú, solo yo 

-¿Qué les pareció?-preguntaron ambos algo nerviosos de nuevo.

-Muy bien.-los felicitaron todos al unisonó.

-Si ojala que lo que dice la canción, se hiciera realidad-dijeron Aome e Inuyasha riendo un poco.

-Bueno pues… Así es su turno.-dijeron ambos sonrojados.

-Si cuñada, ¿Qué canción eligieron?-preguntó Akari curiosa.

-Sí, ¿Cuál?-preguntó Karin intrigado.

-Nosotros escogimos la canción de, **"Si No Te Hubiera Conocido"**-respondieron ambos al unisonó. 

__Aome__  
**Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
Iluminando mis noches vacías  
**

__Inuyasha__  
**Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio  
Supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos**

__Dueto__  
**Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi mi amor  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazón… El mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido**

__Aome__  
**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor…**

__Inuyasha__

**Así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor  
Supe que siempre seriamos dos  
**

__Dueto__  
**Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi de mi hubiera sido  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazón … El mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera…conocido  
Que hubiera sido de mi…nada tiene sentido si no es contigo….no sé  
Qué hubiera sido de mi (que hubiera sido) sin tu mirada enamorada no se (si yo podría vivir)  
Sin el latido de tu corazón… Sin ti el mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido….**

-¿Les gusto?-preguntaron al unisonó. 

-¡Si nos encantó!-respondieron todos al unisonó emocionados.


	8. Karin ¿Celoso?

**Hola chicas muchísimas gracias por sus review saben lo importantes que son para mí, los leí todos y pido disculpas por la tardanza es que la escuela me tiene atada, por eso aunque lo deseo sigo sin poder actualizar cuando se los prometo es que no voy a abandonar esta historia repito está terminada así que no se preocupen por que se me corte la inspiración o algo así y gracias también por las/os que han puesto en favoritos.**

**¿Me regalan un review?**

**Capítulo 8**_**Karin ¿Celoso?**_

****Esa fue la primera vez que la joven de ojos chocolate había cantado en público sin ponerse nerviosa. Quizás porque era la primera vez que lo había hecho estando realmente enamorada, parecía que estando junto a Inuyasha se sentía más tranquila, y sus miedos desaparecían por completo, cuando se dieron cuenta ya había caído la tarde, así que se quedaron contemplando una preciosa puesta de sol. 

-Que hermosa tarde.-mencionó Aome mirando cómo se teñían las nubes de anaranjado por los rayos del sol.

-Si.-coincidió Akari.

-Fue perfecta.-admitió Aome

-Tú eres mucho, más hermosa.-mencionó Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Ya Inu, me apenas.-pidió la joven sonrojada.

-Es la verdad, nadie puede igualar tu belleza. –continuó diciendo Inuyasha susurrándole al oído.

-Inu...-llamó Aome sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Hay cuñada tú y mi hermano, parecen unos tortolitos.-comentó Akari feliz.

-Es que nos queremos mucho.-dijeron ambos mirándose dulcemente.

En ese momento Inuyasha abrazo tiernamente por la cintura a la joven de ojos chocolate, se acercó poco a poco a ella Aome casi podía sentir la respiración del joven de ojos de dorada miel en su rostro, su corazón casi se salía de su pecho entonces se besaron; ese beso fue mucho más dulce que el primero, cada día que pasaba junto a él se enamoraba más, y más.

-¡Hay que romántico!-musitó Akari emocionada.

-Nosotros también, no queremos quedarnos mirando-dijeron al unisonó.

Después de decir eso Koga y Ayame, se dieron un dulce beso.

-¿No quieres seguir su ejemplo Sango?-preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa atrevida.

-Miroku… Qué cosas dices.-respondió Sango apenada.

Los únicos que se quedaron mirando fueron Sango, Miroku, Karin y Akari cuando se dieron cuenta ya había anochecido, así que se fueron a casa de la joven todo el camino de regreso cada quien se fue con su media naranja, los únicos tímidos eran Karin y Akari, aunque no lo admitían estaban hechos el uno para el otro, al igual que Sango y Miroku.

Cuando llegaron la mamá de la joven estaba algo enojada, pero cuando vio a todos cariñosos su enojo se disipo.

-Pasen, que ya está enfriando.-ofreció gentilmente

-Si, gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

-En un momento, preparare la cena.-informó.

-Te ayudo, mamá.-ofreció Aome

-Gracias, hija.-respondió entrando a la cocina.

-Siéntense, por favor.-pidió la joven.

-Si.-respondieron al unisonó sentándose.

En la cocina…

-Déjame cocinar la cena de hoy, yo sola por favor.-pidió Aome gentilmente a su madre.

La joven sacó rápidamente los ingredientes que ocupaba su platillo, estaba apresurada o tal vez… ¿Entusiasmada? Al parecer la respuesta era afirmativa su madre sonrió cuando a su hija se le subía el color rosado a sus mejillas, realmente estaba feliz. 

-Quieres hacerlo para Inuyasha, ¿Verdad?-inquirió adivinando lo que pensaba.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supiste mamá?-preguntó Aome sorprendida.

-Te conozco muy bien Aome, además de mi sexto sentido.-respondió dulcemente.

-Y… ¿Apruebas nuestro noviazgo?-preguntó Aome algo nerviosa.

Por favor, por favor que diga que si.-pensó Aome ilusionada.

-Claro que si lo apruebo Inuyasha es un buen muchacho, y se ve que te quiere mucho.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, mamá.-agradeció Aome muy feliz.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

-Espero que tu noviazgo con mi amiga dure mucho tiempo, ella te quiere mucho-mencionó Sango.

-Y yo a ella no tengo ojos, amor, y corazón para nadie más, que para Aome.-admitió Inuyasha muy contento.

-Hay que lindo y que fiel, como me gustaría que alguien.-mirando a Miroku.-Fuera así.-comentó Sango sin disminuir la seriedad con la que miraba a Miroku.

-Bueno… Yo… ¿Por qué tardara tanto la cena?-inquirió Miroku nervioso por la mirada de Sango.

-Discúlpenme, la cena esta lista.-informó Aome entrando al comedor.

-Mmmm huele muy rico, te esforzaste mucho mamá.-mencionó Karin aspirando el suave aroma de las croquetas de cangrejo.

-La cena no la hice yo Karin, la hizo Aome.-respondió su mamá sentándose

-¿Mi hermana?-preguntó Karin extrañado.

-Si la hice yo, espero que les guste.-respondió Aome con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente, esta deliciosa-halago Inuyasha tiernamente.

-Mmmm está deliciosa, cuñada.-confirmó Akari probando un bocado.

-Si amiga, mejoraste mucho en la cocina.-felicitó Sango.

-Si desde que conociste a Inuyasha, has adquirido cualidades que antes no se te daban.-admitió Miroku.

-Esta increíble.-musitó Inuyasha halagándola nuevamente.

-Gracias, mi amor.-respondió la joven apenada.

-Si Inuyasha, tú y Aome hacen una pareja encantadora.-admitió su madre feliz.

-Gracias, señora.-respondió Inuyasha apenado.

-Tienes mucha suerte, Inuyasha.-dijeron Koga y Ayame.

-Sí, lo sé.-respondió Inuyasha tomando su mano tiernamente.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Aome salió a despedir a Inuyasha y a los demás.

-Nos vemos mañana, cuídate.-dijeron todos al unisonó.

-Sí, ustedes también.-respondió Aome.

-Descansa mi vida, bye.-musitó Inuyasha besando tiernamente la comisura de sus labios.

-Si lo haré, tú también mi amor bye.-respondió Aome separándose poco a poco de sus labios. 

- Adiós, Karin.- dijo Akari sonriendo algo sonrojada.

-Adiós, Akari.-respondió Karin igualmente sonrojado.

Al día Siguiente…

-Buenos días, mamá.-saludo Aome feliz

-Buenos días, Aome.-respondió gentilmente su madre.

Tocan a la puerta.

-Yo voy.-avisó Karin a la vez que abría la puerta.

-Buenos días Karin, ¿Están listos?-preguntó Inuyasha contento.

-Sí, en un momento.-respondió Karin.

-Ven Akari.-pidió un joven con voz dulce pero de apariencia fría

-Si, espera.-respondió Akari. 

Ese debe ser el novio de mi linda Akari, porque no le dije lo que siento por ella, ahora es demasiado tarde.-pensó Karin decepcionado.


	9. Los Sentimientos De Karin

**Buenas noches chicas gracias por todos sus reviews les tengo noticias estoy de vacaciones al menos toda la próxima semana así que creo que podre actualizar más tranquila de verdad saben que su apoyo es de vital importancia disfrútenlo **

**Capítulo 9**_**Los Sentimientos De Karin**_

-Vámonos, Karin.-mencionó Aome saliendo a la puerta.

-Si.-respondió Karin desanimado.

-Adiós, mamá.-dijeron ambos alejándose. 

-Adiós.-respondió desde la puerta.

Camino a la escuela…

-Buenos días amor, buenos días Akari.-saludó Aome sonriendo.

-Buenos días.-respondieron ambos devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿No vas a presentarme Akari?-preguntó el joven de apariencia fría con la misma voz dulce.

-Si discúlpame, Aome Karin él es mí…-respondió Akari pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se encontraron con Sango y Miroku.

-Buenos días.-dijeron ambos.

-Buenos días.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Están listos para presentar hoy el proyecto?-preguntó Aome sin desvanecer su sonrisa.

-Si aunque, ¿Qué tal si nos equivocamos?-admitieron nerviosos.

-Lo harán muy bien, ¿Te sucede algo malo Karin?-los animo Inuyasha a la vez que notaba que Karin estaba decaído.

-No… No es nada.–respondió Karin disimulando y mirando a Akari desilusionado

No debo seguir queriéndola, Akari ya eligió a otro todo por haber sido un cobarde, y no decirle que me gusta, que la quiero.-pensó Karin enojado consigo mismo.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela se despidieron en la puerta, ya que estaba a punto de sonar el timbre.

-Adiós Karin, Akari.-dijeron todos al unisonó caminando al salón.

-Adiós.-respondieron ambos alejándose en la dirección contraria.

En el salón…

-Buenos días, alumnos.-saludó el profesor entrando.

-Buenos días, profesor.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-¿Listos para presentar sus canciones?-inquirió el profesor.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó de nuevo.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Koga y Ayame, para sorpresa de todos incluso de ellos mismos, lo hicieron mucho mejor que la primera vez.

-Muy bien.-señaló el profesor.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos

Después de ellos los siguientes fueron Miroku y Sango, todas las chicas miraban a Miroku, Aunque no lo demostraba Sango estaba furiosa, pero aun así trato de concentrarse en la canción, y a pesar de su enojo se escuchó muy armoniosa.

-Muy bien.-volvió a decir el profesor.

-Gracias.-dijeron ambos.

-Los últimos en pasar son la señorita Higurashi, y el joven Taisho adelante.-indicó el profesor.

-Esta canción es muy especial para nosotros, **"Si No Te Hubiera Conocido"**-dijeron ambos. 

__Aome__

**Como un bello amanecer tu amor un día llego  
Por ti dejo de llover y el sol de nuevo salió  
Iluminando mis noches vacías**

__Inuyasha_  
_  
**Desde que te conocí todo en mi vida cambio  
Supe al mirarte que al fin se alejaría el dolor  
Que para siempre seriamos dos  
**  
__Dueto_  
_  
**Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi mi amor  
Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazón… El mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
**  
__Aome__

**Toda mi vida soñé con tu llegada mi amor  
**  
__Inuyasha__

**Así yo te imagine tan bella como una flor  
Supe que siempre seriamos dos  
**  
__Dueto__

**Enamorados, siempre de manos eternamente  
Si no te hubiera conocido no sé qué hubiera sido de mi de mi hubiera sido Sin tu mirada enamorada no sé si yo podría vivir  
Sin el latido de tu corazón…..el mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera…conocido  
Que hubiera sido de mi…nada tiene sentido si no es contigo…no sé  
Qué hubiera sido de mi (que hubiera sido) sin tu mirada enamorada no se (si yo podría vivir)  
Sin el latido de tu corazón….. Sin ti el mundo es más frio  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido  
Nada tendría sentido si nunca te hubiera conocido**

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó emocionados. 

-Excelente, chicos.-los felicito el profesor.

-Muchas gracias, profesor.-dijeron ambos y volvieron a sus lugares.

En el salón de Karin…

-El último en pasar es el joven Higurashi, adelante.-indicó la profesora.

-Esta canción es para la niña más linda del mundo, y a la que yo quiero mucho esta canción es para ti Akari.-musitó Karin mirándola dulcemente pero con una sonrisa triste. 

_**Eres,  
lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Qué más puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como novia soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.  
Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...**_

-¡Bravo!-dijeron todos al unisonó muy contentos.

-Excelente.-lo felicito la profesora.

-Gracias, profesora.-respondió Karin volviendo a su lugar.

-Karin yo…-tartamudeó Akari sonrojada pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Karin la interrumpió.

-No me digas nada por favor, solo quería que supieras que te quiero mucho y que me gustas, aunque sé que jamás me podrás corresponder, porque tú ya elegiste a otro.-mencionó Karin con la mirada baja algo triste.

-Pero Karin yo te…-titubeó Akari casi atónita por lo que acababa de escuchar.


	10. El Verdadero Sentimiento De Akari

**Buenas noches chicas les traigo el primer capítulo de los 3 que subiré en esta semanita de vacaciones de Primavera disfrútenlo y las veo el Jueves ¿Vale? **

**Capítulo ****10**_**El Verdadero Sentimiento De Akari**_

Después de que Karin al fin le confesara a Akari que le gustaba y que la quería, Akari se quedó muda no sabía que responderle, estaba sorprendida desde que había comenzado el semestre, aunque no lo reconocía a ella también le gustaba Karin, quería responderle quería decirle que también le gustaba, y que lo quería mucho. Pero tenía un nudo en la garganta, provocado por la emoción que le impedía responderle, estaba muy feliz de saber que Karin la quería.

En el descanso…

-Karin, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué me dijiste que elegí a otro?-inquirió Akari extrañada.

-Bueno… es que ya tienes novio, ¿O no es así?- dijo Karin algo nervioso y triste.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?-inquirió Akari aún extrañada por sus palabras.

-Acaso el muchacho que venía contigo e Inuyasha, ¿No es tu novio?-preguntó Karin aún triste.

-Claro que no ese muchacho, es mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru.-respondió Akari serena.

-Tu… ¿tu hermano mayor?-preguntó Karin nervioso y deseoso de confirmar que fuera verdad.

-Si.-respondió Akari sin disminuir su serenidad.

En ese momento el dolor que Karin tenía en su corazón al creer que Akari tenía novio desapareció, eso significaba que su sueño de que se convirtiera en su novia, aún tenía la esperanza de realizarse.

-Akari entonces tú, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Karin esperanzado.

-Karin yo… yo sí quiero.-respondió Akari feliz y algo nerviosa.

-No sabes lo feliz, que me haces Akari-musitó Karin tomando su mano tiernamente.

-Yo también, te quiero mucho.-respondió Akari apenada al sentir su mano.

-Por fin se atrevieron a sincerarse, el uno con el otro.-dijeron ambos tranquilos a lo lejos.

-Pero…-musitó Inuyasha inseguro.

-Pero… ¿Qué amor? ¿No te parece que sean novios?-inquirió Aome algo extrañada por su cambio.

-No…No es eso mi vida claro que si me encanta que sean novios, solo que Karin también necesita la aprobación de mi padre, y de mi hermano mayor Sesshomaru como Akari es nuestra única hermana, y su única hija la sobre protegemos mucho.-explicó Inuyasha.

-¿Tu hermano mayor? ¿Quién es?-preguntó Aome curiosa.

-Es el muchacho que venía con nosotros, en la mañana-respondió Inuyasha.

-Y ¿Por qué no me lo presentaste?-inquirió Aome en tono de reproche.

-Perdóname mi vida, es que cuando estoy contigo me olvido de todo y de todos.-se excusó Inuyasha tiernamente. 

-A mí también, me pasa lo mismo.-admitió la joven sonrojada.

En ese instante se besaron dulcemente.

A la hora de la salida, como ya era costumbre se fueron todos juntos cada quien con su pareja, Inuyasha y Aome, Koga y Ayame, Karin y Akari. Cupido ya casi había terminado su tarea, solo necesitaba juntar a Sango y a Miroku, que aunque no lo admitieran eran el uno para el otro.

-Te quiero tanto Aome, mi querida princesa.-musitó Inuyasha tomando su mano dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi príncipe.-respondió Aome feliz.

-Te quiero como a nadie, mi dulce gatita.-aseguró Koga dulcemente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi lindo gatito.-respondió Ayame apenada.

-Eres tan linda, mi dulce conejita te quiero mucho.-mencionó Karin tiernamente.

-Yo también te quiero, mi conejito precioso.-respondió Akari sonrojada.

Ahora los únicos que se quedaron mirando, fueron Sango y Miroku mientras todos los demás estuvieron todo el camino, muy acarameladitos con sus parejas.


	11. El Rival De Miroku

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 11**_**El Rival De Miroku**_

Todas ya habían encontrado a su media naranja, la única soltera era Sango ya que aunque a veces ella y Miroku actuaban como novios, su relación no estaba bien definida ya que Miroku seguía siendo un pica flor; a pesar de que decía querer a Sango no podía dejar su mal habito, de coquetear con cualquier chica que se le cruzaba.

-Inu, es tan dulce.-mencionó Aome ilusionada.

-Koga, es tan detallista.-comentó Ayame risueña.

-Karin, es tan tierno.-musitó Akari feliz.

-Qué suerte tienen, ojala Miroku tuviera una de las cualidades que tiene Inuyasha, Koga, o Karin.-admitió Sango sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Sango, ¿De verdad estas enamorada de Miroku?-inquirieron Ayame y Akari.

-Es que… No sé qué es lo que realmente siento por Miroku, lo conozco desde siempre hemos estado juntos en las buenas, y en las malas.-respondió Sango insegura.

-Entonces amiga, si no sabes bien que es lo que sientes por Miroku date una oportunidad, y sal con alguien más.-sugirió Aome sonriendo.

-Si Aome tiene razón, sal con alguien más.-coincidieron ambas.

-Está bien lo haré, saldré con alguien más.-acepto Sango.

En ese momento se acercó Shintaro, el muchacho más popular de la prepa desde que inicio el semestre, había invitado a salir a Sango 3 veces pero sin éxito, ya que las 3 veces Sango lo había rechazado.

-Sango yo me preguntaba si, ¿Te gustaría ir al cine el próximo sábado?-preguntó Shintaro sonriendo.

-Vamos Sango, dile que si.-dijeron todas al unisonó animándola.

-Si.-respondió Sango sonrojada.

-Pasare por ti, a las 4:30.-mencionó Shintaro sin desvanecer su sonrisa. 

-Ok.-respondió Sango.

Sonaba la melodía salvadora del timbre, todos los alumnos salían despavoridos de los salones tratando de respirar aire fresco y no los sofocantes salones junto con los maestros, sin embargo a Sango le daba igual, ella caminaba junto con su fiel acompañante Miroku. Podría serle fiel en su compañía pero no en amor incondicional. Al reinar el silencio en ese lugar Miroku se sentía un poco extraño, ya que de costumbre solían hablar plácidamente, no obstante, esta ocasión era la excepción: 

-Sango.-llamó la atención de la chica, pero ella ni si quiera lo miró. -¿Quieres ir al cine mañana? -preguntó con mucha seguridad. Y como si Sango hubiera leído sus pensamientos disfruto la venganza que desde hace tiempo deseaba darle. Sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa satisfactoriamente.

-No puedo Miroku. Lo siento. -A él le cayó de sorpresa, sintió como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara, los ojos de Sango reflejaban venganza.__


	12. El Verdadero Amor De Miroku

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el tercer y último capítulo de esta semana de vacaciones sé que es plena madrugada pero no podre colocarlo más tarde y la verdad no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Miércoles.**

**Capítulo 12**_**El Verdadero Amor De Miroku**__**  
**_

Al escuchar eso Miroku se quedó frio dé la impresión, era natural ya que de todas las chicas a las que cortejaba, aunque no lo admitiera en el fondo de su corazón sabía que la más especial para él era Sango; ya que ella lo conocía mejor que nadie además habían compartido muchas cosas juntos, pero debido a su mal habito de coquetear con otras. Miroku sentía que la había descuidado, y que por esa razón Sango acepto salir con Shintaro.

-Dijiste que… ¿Tienes una cita con Shintaro?-preguntó Miroku nervioso por lo que había escuchado.

-Si escuchaste bien, Shintaro y yo quedamos de vernos mañana, para ver una película.- respondió Sango aún tranquila.

-Pero las otras veces que te invito a salir, lo rechazaste.-recordó Miroku serio.

-Si lo sé, pero esta vez decidí aceptar.-respondió Sango ilusionada.

-¿Por qué te pusiste tan serio Miroku?-inquirió Aome sonriendo.

-¿Acaso estas celoso de Shintaro?-preguntaron Ayame y Akari.

-No… Claro que no.-respondió Miroku algo molesto y sonrojado.

Al día siguiente…

-¿Te estas divirtiendo Sango?-preguntó Shintaro. 

-Si.-respondió Sango. 

Te extraño tanto Miroku.-pensó Sango melancólica.

Sango se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Shintaro, pero sentía que algo le hacía falta ese algo era Miroku, ya que a pesar de ser un pica flor, por fin Sango se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba. Cuando Shintaro se fue Sango se quedó pensando en su querido Miroku, en ese momento se asomó a su ventana.

-Sango esta canción me ha hecho comprender que te amo y que no quiero perderte, se llama **"Dime Mi Amor"**-mencionó Miroku mirándola tiernamente asomada en su balcón. 

**Perdón si algunas veces no te digo lo que ciento  
Si algunas veces vuelo lejos como el viento  
Si algunas veces lastime tú corazón…**

Perdón por esta forma tan extraña de quererte  
Por este miedo tan cobarde de perderte  
Por ser tan necio cuando tienes la razón…

Perdón por esas noches de desvelo  
Que te he dejado sola y sin mi amor  
Por todos mis errores y defectos  
Perdóname por ser tal como soy…

Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
Y demostrarte que eres tú toda mi vida  
Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
Y acariciarte el corazón todos los días  
Dime mi amor si todavía  
Tengo esperanzas de que sigas siendo mía…  


**Amor déjame amarte como tú lo estás queriendo  
Te lo suplico con el corazón abierto  
Que se desangra de tristeza y de dolor…**

Perdón por esas noches de desvelo  
Que te he dejado sola y sin mi amor  
Por todos mis errores y defectos  
Perdóname por ser tal como soy…

Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
Y demostrarte que eres tu toda mi vida  
Dime mi amor que puedo hacer  
Y acariciarte el corazón todos los días  
Dime mi amor si todavía  
Tengo esperanzas de que sigas siendo mía  
siendo mía...  


En ese momento Sango salió al jardín, con una gran sonrisa que apenas si le cabía en el rostro, debido a la gran emoción que sentía su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

-Sango te amo más que a nadie, si me aceptas te juro que no tendré ojos para nadie, solo para ti… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-preguntó Miroku tomando su mano dulcemente.

-Sí, acepto.-respondió Sango sonrojada

En ese instante ambos se besaron tiernamente, al fin Cupido había terminado su tarea ya que cada una de las chicas, al fin había encontrado a su amor verdadero.


	13. La Familia Taisho

**Hola chicas como se los prometí aquí les traigo el capítulo de esta semana lamento la hora pero no quiero fallarles gracias por sus reviews de verdad Wow 44 ya y no olviden visitar también Tú Eres Mi Otra Mitad ¿Si? Disfruten y hasta el Domingo.**

**Capítulo 13** _**La Familia Taisho**__**  
**_**  
**Por fin cada quien había encontrado a su media naranja, al fin todos estaban felices solo faltaba que Karin obtuviera la aprobación de Sesshomaru, y del padre de Inuyasha. La primera vez que la joven de ojos chocolate, había visto a Sesshomaru a pesar de que no sabía que era el hermano mayor de Inuyasha, le dio la impresión de que era una buena persona, aunque quizás algo estricto con sus hermanos, y quizás no aprobara el noviazgo de Karin con Akari ya que Inuyasha le había dicho que Sesshomaru y su papá la sobreprotegían mucho; además Karin era su primer novio. 

-Mi vida mis papás y mi hermano quieren conocerte, ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa esta noche?-preguntó Inuyasha mirándola dulcemente. 

-Sí, me encantaría.-respondió Aome apenada por la forma en que Inuyasha la miraba. 

-Que bien, deja le aviso a mamá.-mencionó Inuyasha feliz mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba el número de su madre.

-Si.-respondió Aome. 

-Bueno mamá soy yo, Aome acepto ir a la casa esta noche.-informó Inuyasha a su madre muy contento apenas contestó su celular. 

-Que bien no te preocupes hijo, tendremos todo listo para recibir a tu novia.-aseguró Izayoi. 

-Gracias mamá, adiós. –respondió Inuyasha colgando su celular. 

-Y ¿Qué te pondrás para esta noche amiga?-preguntó Sango curiosa. 

-Es cierto no tengo… Nada que ponerme tengo que ir de compras.-comentó Aome nerviosa. 

-¡Yo también tengo que ir de compras!-coincidió Akari preocupada. 

-Pero Akari… tienes mucha ropa.-le recordó Inuyasha. 

-Sí pero esta noche tengo que lucir más linda que nunca, préstame la tarjeta de crédito, ¿Si por favor?-pidió Akari mirándolo dulcemente. 

-Está bien sabes que cuando me miras así, no puedo negarte nada. –respondió Inuyasha sacando la tarjeta de crédito y dándosela. 

-¡Gracias Hermanito!-agradeció Akari muy contenta mientras la tomaba. 

-Eres un hermano, muy consentidor.-comentó Aome. 

-Es que ni Sesshomaru ni yo, podemos negarle nada.-admitió Inuyasha. 

-Qué lindo eres.-musitó Aome. 

-A ti tampoco, puedo negarte nada.-aseguró Inuyasha abrazándola tiernamente de la cintura. 

En ese momento ambos se acercaron poco a poco, estaban a punto de besarse pero sonó el celular, de la joven de ojos chocolate. 

-Bueno.- dijo Aome abriendo la tapa de su celular lila. 

-Hola, Hermanita.-saludó Rin feliz desde el otro lado de la línea. 

-¡Hola Hermanita! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás aquí en Tokio?-preguntó Aome emocionada casi gritando por el auricular. 

-Estoy bien gracias, y si estoy aquí en Tokio, ¿Ya saliste de la escuela?-respondió Rin riendo un poco.

-Si las clases terminaron hoy, ¿Dónde estás?-preguntó Aome sin disminuir su emoción.

-Estoy afuera, de tu escuela.-respondió Rin.

-Que bien en un momento, te veo bye.-aseguró Aome colgando su celular.

-¿Quién era amor?-preguntó Inuyasha curioso al ver su emoción.

-Era mi prima Rin, está aquí en Tokio.-respondió Aome.

-¿Rin está aquí?-preguntó Sango.

-Si.-respondió Aome sonriendo.

-Que bien.-admitió Sango feliz.

Entonces todos se fueron juntos, en cuanto salieron Aome vio a su prima Rin, era una joven de su misma complexión, de estatura media, delgada, de piel blanca, y cabello negro, a excepción de sus ojos Rin era casi una copia exacta, de la joven de ojos chocolate.

-¡Hola! Hermanita. –saludó Aome, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

-¡Hola! Hermanita, estas más linda.-respondió Rin correspondiendo.

-Tú también, estas linda.-admitió Aome feliz.

-¿No vas a presentarnos Aome?-preguntaron todos al unisonó 

-Si lo siento hermanita, él es mi novio Inuyasha su hermana Akari, mis mejores amigas Sango, y Ayame y sus novios Miroku, y Koga.-los presento Aome algo apenada por su descuido.

-Me da mucho gusto, conocerlos.-comentó Rin sonriendo.

-A nosotros también, Rin.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

-Has crecido mucho Karin, ¿Ya tienes novia?-preguntó Rin curiosa.

-Si Akari, es mi novia.-respondió Karin.

-Hermanita y tú, ¿Ya tienes novio?-preguntó Aome también curiosa.

-No, aún no tengo.-respondió Rin tranquila.

Después de eso se fueron todos a la casa de la joven, para que Rin dejara su equipaje una vez que se instaló, se fueron de compras.

-Cuídense, mucho.- dijo la mamá de la joven como siempre desde la puerta.

-Si.-respondieron todos al unisonó.

En cuando llegaron al centro comercial, se separaron en dos grupos Inuyasha, Miroku, Koga y Karin se fueron a la sección de ropa para chicos, y Rin, Aome, Sango, Ayame y Akari se fueron a la sección de ropa para chicas, terminaron con toda la tienda los chicos apenas podían cargar las bolsas de las chicas, cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven Rin, Sango y Ayame subieron al cuarto de la joven de ojos chocolate para arreglarse; Inuyasha y Akari se fueron a su casa para arreglarse igual que Miroku y Koga.

Un rato después…

Tocaron a la puerta.

-Voy.-aviso su madre mientras abría la puerta.

-Buenas noches señora, venimos por las chicas.-mencionó Inuyasha.

-Ellas aún no están listas, ¿Las esperan?-preguntó.

-Si.-dijeron todos.

-Pasen.-ofreció.

-Gracias.-respondieron al unisonó.

-Chicas ya llegaron, los muchachos.-les aviso desde la sala.

-Si en un momento, bajamos.-respondieron todas desde el cuarto de Aome.

Un poco después…

-Lamentamos haberlos hecho, esperar.-dijeron todas al unisonó desfilando ante ellos.

-Ao…me te vez hermosa.-musitó Inuyasha sonrojado.

-San…go te vez lindísima.-aseguró Miroku nervioso.

-Aya…me te vez bellísima.-admitió Koga apenado.

-Te vez muy bonita prima, tú también mamá.-comentó Karin sonriendo.

-Gracias.-dijeron todas.

En casa de Inuyasha…

-Mamá Papá ella es Aome, mi novia.-se las presentó Inuyasha sin soltar su mano.

-Mucho gusto Aome, me llamó Izayoi.-se presentó una bella mujer de largo cabello negro y piel blanca sonriéndole gentilmente.

- Igualmente señora, estas flores son para usted.-respondió Aome devolviéndole la sonrisa y dándole un ramo de orquídeas.

-¡oh! Las orquídeas, son mis favoritas gracias.-agradeció Izayoi contenta. 

-Me llamó Sukiomi, soy la mamá de Aome.-se presentó la madre de la joven.

-Mucho gusto Sukiomi, creo que seremos grandes amigas.-aseguró Izayoi.

-Estoy segura, de que así será Izayoi.-coincidió Sukiomi.

-Eres una muchacha muy linda Aome, me da mucho gusto que tú y mi hijo sean novios.-admitió Inutashio feliz.

-¿Dónde está Sesshomaru?-preguntó Inuyasha.

-No lo sé hijo, a mira aquí viene.-señaló Inutashio.

-Sesshomaru ven, te presento a mi novia Aome.-mencionó Inuyasha sonriendo.

-Mucho gusto Aome, ¿Quién es esa linda chica?–respondió Sesshomaru a la vez que miraba a Rin.

-Ella es mi prima, Rin.-respondió Aome presentándolos.

-Es un placer, conocerte.-aseguró Sesshomaru.

-Igualmente.-respondió Rin sonrojada.

Al parecer Rin y Sesshomaru se habían enamorado al instante, estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro.

-¿Dónde está Akari?-preguntó Karin ansioso.

-Aquí viene.-respondió Inuyasha.

-Aka…ri te vez preciosa.-admitió Karin sorprendido.

-Gracias.-respondió Akari sonrojada.

-Karin Inuyasha nos comentó, que tú y Akari son novios.-dijeron Sesshomaru e Inutashio serios.

-Así es señor, les aseguró que mis intenciones con Akari son serias, jamás jugaría con ella.-afirmó Karin muy seguro.

-Papá… Sesshomaru ¿Le dan su aprobación a Karin?-preguntó Akari nerviosa. 

Por favor, por favor que digan que sí, que digan que si.-pensaron ambos. 

-Está bien, tienen nuestro consentimiento.-respondieron ambos. 

-Gracias.-dijeron al unisonó felices.


End file.
